


Fujiwara no Sai - Easy Choice.

by Qem



Series: 19 by 19 [2]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Character Study, Competition, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sai's coming to a decision</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fujiwara no Sai - Easy Choice.

#  [Fujiwara no Sai](http://senseis.xmp.net/?FujiwaraNoSai)

There is nothing that Sai loves more than Go. Hence, having all his games called into question and struck from the records, being banned from the court and consequently forever restricted from approaching some of the greatest players of all time, is the worst of all possible punishments. 

Sai bites down hard upon his tongue, drawing blood, when he hears the whispering around him. No point in making a fuss now. He knows now, that he is the best player in the court - regardless of what others may believe. But that is still not good enough.

He has a choice. To decide whether he can live without this game and settle down in the country away from the court. Focus on raising children and the next generation – perhaps he’ll be able to live through their games instead…

When put that way? The decision is easy.


End file.
